Death's Disciple
by Deranged Silence
Summary: <html><head></head>The Olympians failed to repell the Titans during the first Titanomachy. Now, present day, humans are oppressed. Titans and their decendants- titans- rule the planet. Percy Jackson is the child of a Titan and a rogue god, and his best friend is Kronos' daughter.</html>


**Hey people! I have started again with this new idea. This fanfiction uses things that do not belong to me. They belong to Rick Riordan. This is the first chapter of my new story. It is not Beta'd and may be kinda sorta bad. Please let me know if anything needs fixing.**

Wrapping his hands an elaborate black longsword, Perseus Jackson pulled. The stygian steel of the blade slid free of the warm corpse with ease. Murmuring a silent prayer to Thanatos, god of the dead, Percy flicked the sword with a sharp flick of the wrist. This cleaned the sword of his enemies' blood.

The crowd watching his slaughter was filled with a mix of high ranking human slaves and bored titans, which crowed in delight at his most recent kill. Hours ago, they were baying for his blood, and now they awaited his next move eagerly.

Parrying the slash of another gladiator's blade and ending his life with a well-timed thrust, Percy made his way towards the other side of the ring, where the next fighter stared at him with horror in his eyes. Mercilessly, Percy cut him down.

Spending six hours in the Pits had definitely not been his idea of a first date with Kronos' daughter, Lysistrata. Percy and Lysis had known each other since he was born. She often babysat him when the Titans had their meetings. She was stunning; with her long black hair and golden eyes, a perfect figure and lust inducing assets. He had initially been worried when the chariot had drawn to a stop at the local arena dubbed 'The Pits'. Percy had gotten over it when Lysistrata had kissed him soundly on the lips.

Percy was the bastard son of the Titan Styx and a lesser god. His mother had been married to the Titan Pallas at the time, and the affair had made quite the scandal. Percy was respected only after having fought the Titan Pallas in a duel. He won, and Pallas faded away into little more than a memory. That truth was only known by Percy, his mother and their human servants.

Signalling for a break, Percy made his way to where his date was watching in her family's private section. "You are quite the fighter Perseus. Not a single scratch on you!" Her smile was predatory and made him shiver. He was still figuring out how to feel about it.

"Well the fools you make me fight are scared and untrained. It would be better if I had a challenge." Percy said, managing to look at anything else but her. He was surprisingly shy for a Titan. It also didn't help that Lysis had dressed to impress, and boy was he impressed.

"There are many challenges I may give to you. One of which would be to look at me when I speak," Lysis smirked.

Percy cursed silently and instantly looked up at her, fighting against his rising embarrassment, "S-sorry."

"You seem to apologise more than any of my servants, Percy. They, unlike you, have a lot to beg forgiveness for."

Percy chuckled softly, "Well you are a hard taskmaster."

"It's not my fault that the idiots don't know how to run a bath right." She huffed.

They shared a laugh, missing the dark look that passed between the servants who stood in place at the door. The two were the most senior of Lysistrata's house staff, and had suffered at the hands of the beautiful Titan for small mistakes many times.

"Lysis… do you ever feel sorry for them? The humans, I mean?" Percy said, sounding uneasy. He had never treated his servants poorly, and only punished those few who had attempted an assassination once every few years.

"No, and don't tell me you do, either. I don't want to hear it."

"You… I suppose you are right. I don't feel sorry just, I dunno," Percy wet his lips. He was suddenly nervous. He thought everyone had these feelings. He thought it was normal for young Titans. "I feel guilty."

"About killing them?" Lysis asked incredulously. She didn't understand how he could feel guilt of all things. What was so wrong with killing annoying bugs?

"Not killing. Well sometimes, but that happens much later." Percy rubbed his eyes slowly as he spoke. He regretted opening this can of worms now. "I know I'm not that old, but I can't help but wonder; why? Why do we kill them? For living, breathing and eventually dying? What life remains for them if all they can look forward to is death?"

"I can understand where you're coming from Percy, I can. But you're young. You'll see soon enough that we kill them because we can. Dad says it's because they are made in Zeus' image, but I think he just enjoys it." Percy kept silent as she looked out the window onto the arena's ground that he had bloodied. Her sad smile said more than her words could. He knew her too long to be fooled by her words. "I used to hate it too."

"I see them when I sleep. I hardly sleep, 'cos the dreams haunt me."

"You dream about the humans?"

"No. I see the old gods; Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, the other Olympians."

Lysistrata drew her knees up as close to her chest as she could, wrapping her arms around her legs and planting her chin between her knees. "This is starting to sound like a horror story." Lysis joked weakly.

"It isn't horror. It hasn't come to that yet." Lysis opened her mouth to ask what he sees in his dreams but before she could, he had already restarted his story. "They- the Olympians- glow brightly. They summon weapons and fire at me. I'm stuck in place and each blow burns. All the pain is centred on my back. I blackout from the pain and when I wake up again, the pain is still there. I haven't been able to see if there is any damage to my back."

"You actually _feel_ the pain?" Lysis asked. She was as confused as Percy was. The dreams got more realistic each week.

"Yeah, and it kills."

Lysis glanced over at him and frowned at his troubled look. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Percy nodded, "I think my dad's there. With the Olympians."

"You know who your father is? That's great!" Lysis grinned. She knew how much the identity of Percy's father meant to him.

"No. I don't _see_ him. It's just a feeling I get." Percy sighed and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. "I just _know_ that my father is in Tartarus."

Their conversation came to a halt as Lysis thought about what was said. The Olympians were thrown into Tartarus when the Titans beat them once again. The only Olympians who managed to stay out were Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaestus and Hestia. Many of the lesser gods were allowed out as they didn't truly have an opinion who ruled them.

"If you're right Percy, then your father is either a traitor or a criminal." Lysis was wary about breaching this conversation. She placed a hand on Percy's, "There is no way my father would let any of them out, even as a favour to me."

Percy looks down her hand and smiles in a peculiar way. "I have an idea."

"Oh no. Nuh uh! I know that look, Percy! Whatever you're thinking, don't bother." Lysis pulls her hand back onto her lap.

"I need to be thrown into Tartarus."


End file.
